zombie_catchersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips
Here are some tips and tricks to make Zombie Catchers a bit easier. Take these into account to better ensure yet another successful hunt. Swamp * * Lemon (yellow) and Slushie (blue) Zombies are the most common and at least one will appear. Slushie Zombies are a bit more common. * Be careful around Jelly (green) Zombies. Their hammers will stun you for around 2-3 seconds, giving Zombies a chance to escape. * Cupcake (purple) and Ice Cream (white) Zombies are quite rare and finding them is purely luck-based. Just know that Cupcake (purple) Zombies are slightly more common. * Cupcake (purple) zombies WILL take the brain if they have the chance, so scare them away before they grab it. If they run over a zombie's resting place with the brain it will awaken them. * Ice Cream (white) Zombies are impenetrable, so don't charge your harpoon that much when you see them. * Farmer Zombies (plutonium zombie) are really rare, and really fast, so try to reach them with the jetpack. Beach * Melon Zombies are the only Zombies that don't cause trouble on the beach. * Banana Zombies can be quite a problem in hordes. It's best if you take them out individually. Use an instakill item (eg. tesla gun, tranquiliser dart) as a last resort. * Pineapple Zombies don't always throw their dynamite stick immediately. * Shrimp Zombies are a problem mostly in the air, try to take them out when they are on the ground. * Coconut Zombies are like Ice Cream Zombies, so follow the same strategy when facing them. * Beach Dude Zombies are plutonium zombies which are much alike with the Farmer Zombie, except they can jump into pits. Again, the jetpack is highly recommended. Snow * Gingerbread Zombies are a tiny bit shorter and faster than the others, therefore shooting them mid-air is a tad more difficult. * Tea Zombies possess an unlimited amount of snowballs. Try catching them as quickly as you can. * Choco Zombies act like Banana Zombies, the only difference being they will put up their skis faster. * Candy Zombies are unique in their ability to ride wolves. This makes them much faster and harder to kill. * Hockey zombies can be caught via headshots, but any instakill weapon should do the trick. * Santa Claus Zombies are extremely rare, and the only difference between them and Beach Dude Zombies, is their look. So simply follow the same stragety. Chinatown • Mary Popplers Zombies are quite easy to defeat. However, they are a tiny bit faster than other zombies. • Try to shoot Flappy Zombies in the air, as they will fold their wings around their body, when on ground, and use it as a shield. Otherwise, a headshot should do the trick. • Robber Zombies are extremely troublesome, as their stolen goods are bigger than the Tea Zombie’s snowballs, and therfore, harder to avoid. Try to pop their lantern (on the ground!!) to trap them. • Rocket Zombies are much alike with the Shrimp Zombie, but it flies faster and higher. Do the opposite of what you’d do with a Flappy Zombie, and try to catch them on the ground. • Chopper Zombies are simply just like Ice Cream Zombies, except they can fly. • Pizza Delivery Zombies are plutonium zombies that can fly quickly over gaps with a jetpack-like rocket. Tesla traps, Tesla gun, and Net gun is a good way to catch them! Lagoon (Will add later) General * Using Plutonium to purchase Drones can be a good choice. However, placing multiple Drones on a same area does not multiply the zombie searching speed. It will only increase the capacity of levels available at the same time. * Upgrade the most frequently used Squeezers and Equipments to gain the most benefit. * Every 10 zombies caught on any level will gain you 1 Plutonium. * It can be helpful to explore the whole level before catching zombies to learn the terrain. * Hunt down all critters before catching zombies. This can prevent being stunned unexpectly. Critters also award small number of coins. * Learn about your equipment before you go on a hunt, so you're best prepared. * If you misplace brains on unwanted places, stay near them and after a short time they will decay. * Harpoons take a short time to charge after each firing. Make sure you aim your shots well to avoid wasting time. * Tranquilizer darts take a short time to incapacitate zombies. Firing multiple darts on a single zombie will do nothing but waste ammunition. Bosses * SWAMP BOSS: ** This boss rides a pig - try to avoid hitting the pig, which will cause it to jump and make the boss harder to hit. ** Try to hit the boss when it is running on flat ground at the same level. * BEACH BOSS: ** This boss holds a bag, so aim carefully to hit his body. ** Try to hit this boss when his bag is held high up and more of his body is on show * SNOW BOSS: ** This boss curls into a ball for a short while after being hit. Don't wait for him to uncurl himself - hit him in this state and he will start running as normal and you can hit him again. * CHINATOWN BOSS: ** Try to hit this boss while he is running on the rooftops, as this means he is moving up and down much less and therefore is an easier target. * LAGOON BOSS: ** No tips yet